lexiconnoisseurfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
Prehistory *Carthage founded (E1Y814) *Carthage destroyed by Romans (E1Y146) *Cavendish Era begins (E1Y146) Modern History *Baptiste Dynasty founded (E3Y230) *Baptistes establish seat of power at Carthage (E4Y6) *Cavendish Era ends (c. E4Y119) *Phlogiston discovered by Renard Flambeaux (E4Y119) *Flambeaux Dynasty founded (E4Y187) *Formation of Phlogistonia (E4Y194) *Rectors of Old Phlogiston established (E4Y269) *Dudley Darbisher born (E6Y175) *Official Xerantine first contact (E6Y205) *The Eye Blight begins (E6Y422) *Tenebrous Period begins (E?Y?) *The Jessamine Expedition departs (E6Y435) *Blightweed discovered (E6Y436-37?) *The Jessamine Expedition returns (E6Y439) *ARIAX released to the public (E6Y447) *Blightweed plague (temporarily) contained (E6Y450) *Ariaxan cult established (E6Y454) *Ariaxans rise to prominence in Phlogistonian affairs (c. E?Y?) *Struggle for Consumer Control begins (E?Y?) *WITs invented and distributed to Phlogistonian public (E?Y?) *Borgonne stalks Phlogistonia (E?Y? - E?Y?) *Borgonne defeated by Tom Garatner (E?Y?) *Struggle for Consumer Control ends (E?Y?) *Tenebrous Period ends (E?Y?) *Francois Baptiste succeeds to the Carthaginian throne (E6Y695) *Karl Mercel born (E6Y702) *Haploid Analytical Engine activated (E6Y706) *Phlogistonian Pre-Revolution begins (E6Y706) *Second Blight outbreak begins (E6Y723) *Mercel's Seed completed (E6Y730) *Toothweed market nationalized (E6Y?) *HMS Barca constructed (E6Y?) *Engineer Expeditionary Force fights Blightweed in Fennoscandia (E6Y?) *Toothweed market collapses (E6Y??) *Phlogistonian Revolution begins (E7Y0) *Phlogistonian siege of Carthage (unsuccessful) (E7Y12-E7Y14) *Mongoose Warriors attack Carthage (E7Y15) *Library of Epiphany destroyed (E7Y17) *Interstitial Saturation Event (E7Y17) *Irrandirium discovered (E7Y17) *Radiometric Dowsers invented (E7Y?) *Destruction of the Yellow Giant Citadel (E7Y19) *The "Kill You Later" campaign (E7Y20) *Disappearance/Ascension of Francois Baptiste (E7Y59) *Disappearance/Ascension of the Flambeauxs (E7Y63) *Phlogistonia separates into independent states (E7Y63-E7Y70) *Garden of the Unmourned completed (E7Y89) Notes on special problems, by Ariane: Dudley Darbisher was born well before the development of ARIAX and subsequent emergence of the Ariaxan cult, yet it is said that he spent much of his life in an Ariaxan enclave. Perhaps these "Ariaxans" are neo-Pythagoreans, often considered the predecessors of the Ariaxans in many ways. Or possibly ARIAX was already being worked on by the CCC at this time, and these Ariaxans had knowledge of it before the general public was aware of its existence. Further research is needed. Radiometric Dowsers were used in an attempt to find and recover the WITs shortly after their first invention and distribution (during the period of Borgonne's activity and the Struggle for Consumer Control). WITs obviously existed prior to the ISE, as they were used to warn Phlogistonian civilians of the danger. The SCC also appears to have taken place in the pre-Revolution years. Yet Pappy Baptiste's account claims Radiometric Dowsers were not invented until after the ISE, for the purpose of solving the "highway wolf" problem. It seems reasonable to conclude that a primitive Radiometric Dowser existed previously, but the enhanced irrandirium-detecting version was invented subsequent to the ISE. Radiometric Dowsers also featured in the Rumble conflict (a.k.a. Desert Roar). When this took place, and what type of Dowsers may have been used, is completely unknown. It is not known exactly when the Tenebrous Period occurred in relation to other events, except that the Borgonne episode took place during the early part of it. Little is known about the Recombinant Era except that it preceded the Tenebrous Period (is it identified with E6 or an earlier Era, or is it something else entirely?